Who wants flowers when you're dead?
by SibunaMockingjay
Summary: John Adams High school is shaken by the discovery of a body. A suicide. In their own school toilets. What is done cannot be undone. But who was it? Rewind exactly one week and you see the lives of Maya Hart, Riley Matthews and Isadora Smackle. All have their own struggles. But who committed suicide? TW for suicide, eating disorders and other issues (full tw listed prior to chapter)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello, long time no see. This idea is from a movie that I have no idea what it's called. I stopped writing a good few months ago but I came back because my English grade for creative writing needs improving and it seemed like something I wanted to write. As explained in the summary, this story is basically about the Girl Meets World friendship group and someone kills themselves. You don't know who they are. The next chapter we go back to te beginning of the week and watch and try to guess who it is. All will be revealed.

 **Trigger Warning: Contains suicide  
Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or else this amazing show would have been renewed for season 88 by now.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _They repeatedly knock on the door, willing for the currently occupied toilet to become free. The clock acknowledges the seconds passing with a rhythmic ticking. Irritation and impatience grows until the familiar caretaker arrives armed with tools that would break the solid barrier that remained locked._

 _No matter how prepared they were to break down that toilet door, nobody was prepared to see what lay behind it._

 _Blood is a dark, rich color. A lot darker that you would expect. They know that better than ever now._

 _The body lay crouched in a corner, in a pool of the deep crimson that they unleashed._

 _What's done is done. A coroner arrives to take the body and everyone gathers, sharing the tears as the body is lifted hastily into the van and driven away from John Adams highschool. Forever._

 **A/N:** Please let me know how I can improve in a review! Remember to favorite and follow and I'll be back soon.  
Bye guys  
~SibunaMockingjay


	2. 1: MondayRiley

**A/N:** Guys. I'm so, so, so sorry. I left because of things going on in my personal life and I'm not going to lie, I had no intentions of coming back. I love it here, I always have and probably always will because this place is one of my favourites. I couldn't bring myself to put up an author's note saying that I was leaving because there's so much sadness and negativity surrounding it.

I did have most of the chapter written and I did need to finish it and then upload. But it's all gone of my files which really was a downer.  
Thank you for the constant support you have all given me.

Remember: The suicide occurs on a Friday and now we go back to the Monday prior to the death and see their thoughts and situations before I reveal who it was! Please review with your guesses!

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **The Dark Midnight Raven:** This is for you! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!  
 **SabrinaFan511:** Thank you so much, it means a lot, I hope you enjoy, let me know if you do think of any way I can improve!  
 **Rose:** Of course! This is for you!  
 **PsychoNerdGirl:** Thank you! Here you are!  
 **Geccarenee13:** Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR A REASON. PLEASE CONSIDER THE FOLLOWING WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS BEFORE PROCEEDING.**

 **Please PM me if you would like to discuss the story or any issues depicted, I'm open to constructive criticism and giving advice.** ****

 **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS DARK THEMES WHICH INCLUDE: SELF HARM, DISORDERED EATING, DEPRESSION, EXISTENTIALISM, ANXIETY, PANIC ATTACKS AND BULLYING. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Girl Meets World, or else one of the only good shows on Disney wouldn't have been cancelled. I own only the story.

* * *

 **Riley's POV  
** I glance at my clock and then out of my window as my mouth outstretches, releasing the 100th yawn of the morning. And it's not even 7 yet.

Maya should be here soon. And then we leave for school where we learn about things that happened in the past and useless algebraic expression which we are always trying to find the value of. I'll tell you what their value is. _Nothing._ Just like school.

And just like me.

I apologize but I just cannot seem to wrap my "tiny" brain around the idea that we have to spend the majority of our childhood (and for an unknown group of us, what may be the majority of our lives) in a building learning a bunch of facts that we will either have no reason to use or will die before we can even recall. Yeah, maybe there is a purpose. Maybe it will help us get the best possible letters on that little piece of paper that defines your future. Why's that? Because we can get a better job. But why do we need good jobs? To get more money, you may say, as my father always says. But the endgame is to be happy, not to make money.

And they always taught us that money does not equal happiness.  
We spent weeks upon weeks studying Dickens' classic Christmas Novella entitled 'A Christmas Carol' And I believed the lessons that were to be learnt. The attitudes suggest that things have changed, but have they? Everything still works the same way. 

I'm interrupted, rudely, by a certain blonde who stands at my window, with wet clumps of hair framing her heart shaped face.  
"I already had a shower, Riles, I don't smell that bad do I?" I hear a muffled Maya say.

She's in before she knows it, dripping all over my floor.  
Mom enters and gasps, and says something but, like a camera, my lens is focused on something else.  
I'm just staring, intensely as Maya later describes it, at the double yellow lines which are beginning to fade on the road. _Beginning to fade._

Just like me.

They are creeping up and covering my body, threatening to take over.

I wonder if anyone will ever notice the scars that litter my body. 

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I really wanted to post whilst I had a little motivation and creativity flowing through me. Like I said before in the very lengthy disclaimer, please, feel free to PM me if you'd like to discuss any issues or anything, I want you to know I'm here for you. GMW may be over but nothing can tear this little family apart. (cringey but cute).  
Thank you for reading! 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: No, this isn't a second chapter in one night. I just remembered that I forgot to say something in that awful long author's note.**

 **I wanted to just say, that there is a movie coming out, by one of my favourite actresses of all time (Troian Bellisario) called Feed. it's partly based on her real struggles with anorexia and I thought, seeing as this story focuses on eating disorders and grief as well, that I'd might as well let you know about it. It comes out on VOD and all digital platforms on July 18th.**

 **Please take care when watching and find appropriate trigger warnings on the internet (it's PG-13)**

 **.com**

 **They are on instagram, Feedthemovie**

 **Thanks guys,**

 **~SibunaMockingjay**


End file.
